Sailor Moon, three years afterSeiya's return!
by Lyra14260
Summary: COMPLETE Three years after having defeated Galaxia, Usagi is about to marry Mamoru, when she hears a beautiful song... This time the message is adressed to her, will it reach her soul?


Sailor Moon, three years after…

_Let's take the story a two years after the departure of the Starlights…_

One year had passed since the Starlights left the earth. The sailor senshi had lived a normal life since Galaxia's defeat, no demon had appeared since that day. Mamoru and Usagi lived together in Mamoru's flat; Rei had left school and was a full time priestess, Ami was still in her studies, working hard, Makoto had left school to become a great cook and Minako had become a star of volley-ball. Usagi went to University despite the fact that she lived with Mamoru. Things hadn't change so much… But, Usagi was still thinking about the Starlights, and especially about Seiya…

She had been happy to see Mamoru coming back at the beginning, and she had looked Seiya leave without regrets at the time. She had been excited when Mamoru asked her to live with him… but about two months later, her excitement was gone, and she began to realize that Mamoru was not that great, or maybe she had changed and didn't see him as she used to. The man she had found perfect in the past was now a little grey… he was so serious, never having fun… But she had seen the future, and she knew they would be happy together, they marry and have a beautiful little girl… She missed Chibiusa.

At the moment she was lying on the bed, lost in her thought, and was waiting for Mamoru to come back, but it was late now, and he wasn't home. When she realized it, she began to worry a little and wandered anxiously in the little flat. Suddently she heard the door opening. Mamoru was home.

'I'm back!' said Mamoru.

Usagi fell in his arms.

'You're late, I worried!'

'You shouldn't… I was just… well… I was planning a special evening… Go put your most beautiful dress, we go to the restaurant.'

Usagi felt suddenly happy, she loved to go to the restaurant…

So Mamoru invited her to the restaurant, and then, they had a walk… Mamoru stopped in front of a beautiful lake and turned to her. He had seemed nervous during the whole evening.

'Usagi… I… I'd like to ask you something…'

He put a kneel on the floor and opened a little box. It was a ring, a beautiful ring. It had the same shape as her crystal.

'Would you marry me?'

'Yes!' said Usagi without thinking of it. She was very happy, she had waited this day for so long…

They decided the marriage would take place in two months. It was a little short to prepare everything, but they didn't want to wait. The girls helped her as much as they could… And everything was all right for the great day.

Usagi was very anxious… there was something in the air that maked her uneasy. The girls were all around her… suddenly, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn knocked had the door. Usagi was ready to go, very beautiful in her wedding dress. Everyone was there. And she was getting more and more anxious…

'Usagi? Everything all right?' asked Rei.

'Yes… no problem.'

'You seem… anxious…' said Michiru.

'She's gonna marry! Who wouldn't be anxious?' asked Ami.

Haruka looked at Usagi in a strange way. Usagi felt she was observed.

'Everything's all right, I'm O.K.' She smiled unconvincingly.

'So let's go, everybody's waiting for you!' said Minako.

They all left the room. Usagi left the others take place in the church. Then, when she heard the music, she entered the room. Her father took her arm and conduced her to Mamoru, who had a large smile on his face.

But while she was walking, she began to hear something, it was not the music of the church… it was more like… no, it was her imagination… The music grow stronger and stronger, but no one else seemed to hear it. There was a strange smell in the hear… this song… someone was sending her a message…

She finally arrived in front of Mamoru and the priest began to speakn but Usagi wasn't listening. She listened to the song. She knew it.

'_Search for your love…'_

It was from Seiya, it was a song was a song from the starlights, she remembered, Seiya sang it especially for her one day… Seiya… She clearly saw his face in her mind. She had tried to forget him. He was just a good friend after all… and so far from her…

The priest suddenly asked her wether she wanted to marry Mamoru… It was the end, the time had passed so quickly. And she understood that she didn't want to marry Mamoru. Everything was clear now, she hadn't been happy since a long time, and it wasn't because of Mamoru, but because of her. She wanted Seiya, she wanted him to come and ask her to renounce to this marriage, she wanted him to come right know and kidnap her…

On the other side of the galaxy, Seiya was on the scene, singing his song, like in every show he did on his new planet. He wasn't sending his message to princess Kaguya anymore, but to Usagi. During three years he had waited for an answer, a sign... but today, it seemed he had reached her…

'_Seiya, come to me! I love you!'_

This night, the public had a big surprised, one of the three lights had disappeared right in front of them.

Seiya suddenly awoke in front of the door of a church, he didn't know how he arrived there. He opened the door. Usagi was there, standing with Mamoru. He knew what they were up to.

'Usagi! No!' said Seiya without thinking.

Usagi returned and saw Seiya. She suddenly felt released. She ran to him and threw herself against him.

Now she understood that she loved him since the beginning, but she thought she loved Mamoru, and never admitted she loved Seiya because they were so much things that lied her to Mamoru… Their future was very important for her. She wanted Chibiusa and all she had seen of the 30th century…

She was crying in Seiya's arms and everybody was talking in a low voice around them. The sailor senshi came and brought them outside. Mamoru came. He seemed shocked, sad and troubled.

'Usagi… you had my message at last…' said Seiya in Usagi's ear, She was still crying in his arms.

'Well… What's exactly happening?' asked Minako.

'I think that's clear enough!' said Rei.

'We knew it!' said Haruka.

Everyone looked at her.

'She's right, we knew. Setsuna, tell them.'

'Right… I went to the 30th century three years ago… And I saw that everything changed. And if I'm not wrong, it changed since the day Mamoru left for America and was kidnapped by Galaxia. Usagi, Mamoru… your future is pretty different…'

'You mean… Chibiusa…' said Mamoru.

'No… she lives somewhere, but in a different way, Pegasus felt the danger when Galaxia bagan to search for the star seeds, and saved her. She is with him now and she will always be.' Said Olivia.

'When we heard Usagi and you were to marry, we were surprised, so Setsuna went again to 30th century, but nothing had changed. We didn't understand but now…' said Michiru.

'Why… why didn't you told me all this before?' asked Usagi.

'We were scared, we thought it wasn't our part to tell you, maybe we would have changed the future again… and it would be a pity' said Setsuna.

'What's the problem, it has been changed, it can be again!' said Mamoru.

'Mamoru…' began Usagi.

'You weren't happy, I knew it… why didn't you tell me?'

'I thought it would improve… and I… I had no idea I loved Seiya that much… or maybe I did… but I didn"t want to waste the future… I'm sorry.'

Mamoru looked at the floor.

'I know you are. I think I… I just have to let you go… Take care of her.' Said Mamoru.

Mamoru left. The following days were really strange for Usagi. She had returned to her parents house. Taiki and Yaten had joined Seiya just one hour after. Her friends passed all their free time with her. It was difficult to admit that she would never see Chibiusa again… but she was certainly happy with her dear Pegasus…

'You can't reproach you anything.' Said Makoto.

'But if I didn't looked at Seiya… if I hadn't fell in love… Haruka and Michiru… I should have listened when they told me to stay far from him…'

'It was to late, we all saw you were in love.' Said Rei.

'But didn't you tell me about it?'

'We tried but you were dumb!' said Amy.

They discuss the matter during several days, but Usagi was still sad. And she hadn't seen Seiya since they left the church. But suddenly, she heard a noise from outside. She opened the window.

'Dumpling!' called Seiya.

'Seiya! Said Usagi.

She felt very happy at the sight of him, she came at the door and let him in. They stayed together in her room, talking, all the night. He had hesitate to come to see her after what happened at the church, he wanted to let her time to think of it. During this evening, she realized that she had made the good choice. And as Setsuna said to her the day after the events of the church, even if she had married Mamoru that day, Chibiusa wouldn't have reborn, the things had changed a long time before, and accepting her love for Seiya was the best thing she had to do.

'What will we do?' asked Usagi to Seiya.

'In the future?''

'Yes.'

'Well… I don't know. Our Princess thinks we could all on this planet, if the Queen of the earth has nothing against it.'

'Of course, not. But what do you think you and me will do? You heard Setsuna, we have a beautiful future to build'

'Yes, but I don't to know about it, it's by living fully the present that you build a marvellous future. And the only thing I want is to stay with you for ever and ever.'

Seiya was right, and Usagi knew it, and they actually had a marvellous future, because of the marvellous love they had for each other.

Taiki married Ami after the two of them finished their studies, and Minako married Yaten. Makoto opened a restaurant and fell in love with another girl. Some years after, everyone was surprised to ear that Mamoru and Rei had married in a fever during a trip.

Seiya married Usagi not long after this scene. His career as a singer was very full, and he was more popular than the last time they came on earth, because their message were sent to their love, their music somewhat healed people's soul.


End file.
